Kopus Glen
Chaos Champion Kopus Glen is a Void born Chaos Champion in service of the Lord of Skulls. As a champion of the God of Violence he is a favoured pawn, whom is well on the early stages of achieving Daemonhood. This is especially impressive because his preferred method of exacting death is to strike from the shadows with his knives, only when victory is assured. The sheer fact that he is capable of slaughtering so many people with this technique has prompted Khorne to gift Kopus with a rather unique gift. A physical mass of 0. Literally lighter than air he can jump through the skies, only having gravity affect him when it is convenient to him. History Kopus was born within the bowels of a freight craft during the 11th Black Crusade. He was brought up as a labour slave but quickly developed a knack for hiding in small spaces and managed to escape into a random Hive-City. He ran with Hive Gangers for a few years until he was nearly 14, when an Inquisitorial raid destroyed his gang. His skills caught the eye of an Inquisitor who took him on to be an acolyte and train him up to join his retinue. Over the years his already burgeoning sadistic streak began to swell out of control until, during his 5th year as a fully-fledged Inquisitor he was exposed to a cult dedicated to Khorne. After perusing the haphazardly constructed religious texts he was curious. He began a small crusade through the galaxy to hunt down cults of Khorne and torture them. Initially he could justify this as his role in the Inquisition but eventually he fell into genuinely worshipping the blood god. He operated as an Inquisitor for a few more years before faking his own death. He joined a small cult to the skull throne on a random hive world, however he found full dedication to Khorne to lack... something. Soon enough he grew to lead the cult, almost immediately before it was absorbed by an Alpha Legion warband. This warband worshipped Alpharius as a deity. Every tenet of the creed of Alpharius seemed to fill one of the voids in Kopus' heart, until his worship was complete. His new-found faith secured, he felt at peace. He then proceeded to butcher the entire warband one by one. This sudden windfall of skulls, killed quietly, but bloodedly intrigued Khorne, who observed the butchering very closely. appreciating both Kopus' talent and his beliefs. Khorne granted Kopus his first Chaos boon, his 0 Mass. Over the years Kopus has roamed the galaxy, slaughtering more and more until his name became a curse to the high lords of Terra. A few cults even sprung up worshipping him. He would always never be aware of them, but due to the nature of the warp this only further enhanced his abilities. At the time of the Great Rift Kopus has slipped into the underbelly of the great hive cities of terra herself. Personality Kopus is a murderous psychopath, much like all of Khorne's devoted. Unlike them however his childhood shyness hasn't disappeared in a haze of blood and has actually evolved into a full-on fear of being seen, leading to him staying to the shadows under any circumstances. In battle he plays on the fears of his victims, toying with them, making them freeze and killing them one by one. However, when forced to he is an extremely skilled fighter, who can independently slaughter an entire squad of Catachan soldiers in approximately 100 seconds if needed. As an Inquisitor he was an accomplished marksman however over the years this skill has atrophied in exchange for much improved hand-to-hand abilities. Chaos Boons Kopus has been granted many gifts over the years, including Shadows Mass: He has a mass of 0, allowing him to defy gravity and move silently Blood Mist: His body can explode into a bloody mist and reform if needed, allowing him to fake his death or slip through a door or grate. Death Eyes: He can make any being he looks at freeze, as long as he can see their skin. Category:Chaos Category:Khorne Category:Ordo Malleus Category:Chaos Characters Category:Inquisitors